¿Demasiado tarde?
by Kmiya
Summary: Su vida no podía ponerse peor de lo que ya era.


**¤ Claim:** Bonney+Sabo.  
**¤ Extensión:** 678.  
**¤ Advertencias:** Spoilers de la última saga.  
**¤ Resumen:** _Su vida no podía ponerse peor de lo que ya era._

* * *

Entró prácticamente estrellando la puerta contra la pared, sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban en el bar. Algunos se calmaron al ver de quién se trataba. El carácter de Bonney era por demás conocido en esa zona.

Aunque lo que no se esperaban era ver como se acercaba a un joven que estaba apartado del resto y le soltaba un fuerte golpe a la cara, tirándolo.

―¡TODO ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA!

―¡Capitana!

―Le ha pegado muy fuerte.

―¿Pelea de amantes?

El joven no dijo nada, solamente se palpó la zona golpeada, notando como en sus dedos se pegaba una sustancia de color rojiza. Le había partido el labio.

―¡LEVÁNTATE! SE UN HOMBRE POR PRIMERA VEZ EN TU VIDA Y LEVÁNTATE ―gritaba enfurecida la pirata, ignorando lo que los otros susurraban.

Se levantó, tomando su sombrero de copa que había salido volando por el golpe. Lo limpió y se lo puso, para después mirarla a la cara.

―Ya debiste haberte enterado. ¡TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO SE HA ENTERADO! ¿Y aún así te atreves a mostrarte como si eso no tuviera nada que ver contigo? ¡¿QUÉ TAN BAJO PUEDES CAER?

Al ver como las cosas no iban más que a calentarse, todos salieron del bar, dejando solamente a los piratas de Bonney, al chico y a la muy enojada capitana.

―¿NO VAS A DECIR NADA?

El chico suspiró.

―No hasta que te calmes.

―¿Calmarme? ―rió con amargura. Y sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, le volvió a soltar un puñetazo en la cara. De nuevo el del sombrero de copa no se defendió, pero esta vez no terminó en el suelo―. ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? ¡ESTÁ MUERTO! _¡ESTÁN MUERTOS!_ ¡Y NI SIQUIERA FUISTE A BUSCARLO! ¿En qué estabas pensando, Sabo? Oh no, espera, yo sé en que estabas pensando. ¡EN NADA, EN ESO ESTABAS PENSANDO!

Él solo apretó sus puños, sin decirle nada, escuchando cada uno de sus reclamos.

Cuando Bonney terminó, respiraba de manera agitada. Sus manos sangraban, pues se había enterrado las uñas de lo fuerte que las había estado presionado. Al ver que ya no diría nada más, por fin se atrevió a hablar.

―Estás equivocada ―Alzó la mano, impidiendo que volviera a reclamarle. Bonney se quedó callada. Finalmente se había dado cuenta del dolor que sus ojos reflejaban.

Sabo miró a los demás piratas y ellos entendieron. Salieron, dejándolos solos. Aquello era algo que solo les incumbía a ese par.

Ya que se quedaron solos retomó lo que iba diciendo: ―Estás equivocada, Bonney. Yo... no pude. No tenía el derecho de ir. No cuando ni siquiera me atreví a decirle que seguía con vida.

―¡Cobarde! Eso es lo que eres. ¡Hasta Mugiwara fue! ¡LO VIO MORIR FRENTE A ÉL!

―¡NO TIENES QUE RECORDARME ESO, MALDITA SEA! ―golpeó con fuerza la mesa, rompiéndola. Pocos hombres lograban asustar a Bonney. Sabo enojado era uno de ellos― ¿Crees que no estoy consciente de eso? ¡Ace murió enfrente de Luffy! ¡Ahora cree que ha perdido a sus dos hermanos! ¡Y YO NO ESTUVE AHÍ PARA PROTEGERLOS! ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor soy?

Desvió el rostro, cubriéndoselo con su sombrero. Intentando que Bonney no viera las amargas lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Es verdad. Él también perdió un hermano. Y, a pesar de verlo en esa forma, su enojo no desaparece.

―No intentes darme lástima. Te lo dije, hace cinco años, cuando nos conocimos. Te dije que fueras a buscarlos, pero no tenías el valor suficiente para hacerlo. ¿Y ahora? Ahora es tarde ―Lo miró por unos instantes más y le dio la espalda. Frotó con fuerza su rostro al notar que también había estado llorando. Y se marchó, dejándolo ahí.

Sabo se sintió más solo que nunca, sabiendo que no sólo acababa de perder a su hermano, y que posiblemente su hermano menor estaba al borde de la muerte. Sino que también acababa de echar a la basura la única amistad que le había importado en todos esos años.

Su vida no podía ponerse peor de lo que ya era.

* * *

Las críticas son bien aceptadas.


End file.
